


WHY?

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a tsudere, Bokuto and Kuroo need leashes., Kenma is an accidental snitch, M/M, but not in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: 20/20 hindsight, Akaashi should probably not gone to Kenma with his relationship (or lack of relationship) problems.





	WHY?

* * *

 

They were having a joint practice. Nothing to major. No game. Just friends playing volleyball with their coaches. 

Kenma was examining the room, like he do, and saw Akaashi trying to make DIRECT and INTENSE eye contact. With him.

Crud.

So Kenma let him come over and started conversation with a sigh. “What.”

“I have a MASSIVE problem.” Akaashi whispered.

“What.”

“I have the most major crush. I'm, like, a day short from calling it love.” Akaashi blushed and squeezed his volleyball and bit his lip.

“On who?” Kenma sighed. Why people thought the asexual would be good at giving relationship advice was beyond him.

“Bokuto.”

Kenma’s eyes went wide as he leaned around Akaashi to examine the subject on the other side of the gym carefully. He was with Kuroo. They were spiking balls at Lev. Then they got yelled at and Bokuto started teasing Kuroo about a crush that Kenma knew nothing about. Then Kuroo put Bokuto in a headlock.

Less than a minute later, no less that half a dozen members of the two volleyball teams were rolling on the gym floor fighting.

“WHY?!”

Akaashi sorta sighs and says “I ask myself that everyday.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Fix it.” Akaashi pleads.

Kenma walks over to the now calm dog pile and sighs. “Bokuto, if you don't stop fighting, Akaashi will never take you out on a date.”

The entire gym goes silent.

“K-K-K-KEEEENMAAA!” Akaashi squeaked.

“You like me?” Bokuto points at himself from his spot at the bottom of the pile.

“For some unknown reason… yeah.” Akaashi sighs.

“KEEEEEEJJJJIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!” Bokuto leaps up and embraces the embarrassed setter. “Will you take me to the owl exhibit?”

“Sure.”

“Yes!”

“After I kill Kenma.”

The gym was silent again.

“Where'd he go?” Lev looked around the gym.

“Kozumeeeeeeeee!” Akaashi yells out and takes off out the door, the rest of the teams following him determined to either save Kenma, or film Akaashi getting stuck in a tree trying to find him.

Nekomata sighs. “They're gone.”

“Mmm.” Kenma emerged from the top bleachers.

“I'll never know how you get up there so fast.” Nekomata chuckled.

“While I appreciate your help in getting those love struck fools’ heads on straight,” Takeyuki Yamiji smiled, “try not to out any more crushes if you want to live?”

Kenma nodded and left the gym for home.

“Teenagers…” Nekomata sighs.

“I know.” Takeyuki laughed.

“Some days, I wish I had done what old man Ukai did.”

“Retire?”

“Yeah.” Nekomata laughed. “I'd like to own something non second hand.”

“At least we don't have that freak duo.”

Nekomata laughed harder. “Looking on the bright side. I like it.” He sighed. “I wonder how broken the Karasuno gym is…”

* * *

 

The Karasuno gym, if anyone is curious, at that point in time had a broken window, the basketball net had a volleyball jammed in it's gears and wouldn't descend, and the floor had a massive dip in it fro where Hinata spiked a volleyball into Asahi so hard he fell over and was convinced there were two Noyas for 15 minutes. Ukai had convince the principal not to fire Takeda and Hinata walked on eggshells until the next game when Asahi walked over and said that if Hinata didn’t start spiking the normal way, Noya wouldn’t buy him ice cream anymore.

If anyone is curious about that game, Karasuno won. And Hinata still gets his ice cream.


End file.
